Hampir Rujuk
by hikari el
Summary: Katanya mereka akan berpisah sampai salah satu dari mereka mengalah dan meminta maaf. Mereka lupa kalau mereka sama-sama keras kepala dan bodoh. Bodoh, karena meskipun sok-sokan tidak peduli, mereka sebenarnya MASIH PEDULI dan malah merepotkan teman-teman kedua belah pihak. ICHIRUKI ALERT!
1. Chapter 1

**(Hampir) Rujuk**

_an IchiRuki fic_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jam sibuk di Karakura. Sebuah rumah sakit di kota itu terlihat sangat sibuk. Beberapa pegawainya bolak-balik mengurusi pasien atau sekedar mengurusi berkas-berkas kesehatan yang harus dikerjakan. Seorang pria berpostur tinggi juga terlihat sibuk. Sambil berjalan, dia membolak-balikan kertas yang terkumpul di map yang dipegangnya. Mata hazelnya yang hangat berkali-kali bergerak mengikuti arah tulisan di berkas itu.

"Pagi Kurosaki-sensei."

"Oh pagi," balasnya singkat. Benar, orang-orang tidak perlu melihat tanda pengenal yang tersemat di dadanya. Rambut orange menyala hanya dimiliki oleh seorang dokter bernama Kurosaki Ichigo.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka seorang pria jangkung bertampang berandal itu menjadi dokter di rumah sakit terbesar di Karakura. Siapa sangka _image_-nya berubah begitu dia memakai jas putihnya. Awalnya teman-temannya sempat tak percaya saat Ichigo mengatakan bahwa dia masuk jurusan kedokteran. Namun ketika mereka mendengar pria itu dipanggil 'Sensei' oleh para perawat di sana, mereka langsung bungkam.

Ichigo mengecek kondisi pasien di setiap kamar. Senyumnya mampu membuat para pasien wanitanya terkapar tak berdaya agar dokter muda itu mendekati mereka. Bahkan keramahannya mampu membuat para manula ikut menyukainya. Para orang tua juga selalu memaksanya melamar anak gadis mereka. Tapi sayang sekali, cincin di jari manis Ichigo menjadi sebab kekecewaan mereka. Betapa beruntung istrinya, pikir mereka.

Ichigo membuka pintu sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari kamar pasiennya. Ruangan itu biasa dipakai untuk para pegawai rumah sakit yang sedang beristirahat. Ada mesin kopi otomatis yang paling laku dijamahi pegawai rumah sakit itu. Biasanya para pegawai rumah sakit sering berbincang-bincang dengan rekannya di ruangan itu. Benar saja, ada dua orang yang sudah berada di ruangan itu sebelum Ichigo masuk. Mereka berdua langsung menyapa Ichigo begitu mengetahui bahwa yang masuk adalah dokter pujaan sejuta pasien.

"Selamat malam, sensei," sapa mereka.

"Aa, malam," jawab Ichigo. Dia melangkah menuju mesin kopi otomatis dan mulai meimijit-mijit tombol di sana. "Shift kalian kosong?"

"Ah begitulah," jawab salah satunya. "Pasien yang kami awasi sudah ditangani semua. Kami langsung ke sini karena kami belum mengambil jatah istirahat kami sebelumnya."

"Ya ya, benar. Padahal tadi kami kelabakan mengurusi pasien. Ini semua berkat anda, sensei. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami," sahut yang lain. Ichigo hanya mengeluarkan tawa kecil. Sambil memegang cup kopinya yang masih panas, dia menoleh ke arah rekan-rekannya itu.

"Itu memang pekerjaanku. Kalian juga sudah berusaha dengan baik. Terima kasih," ucap Ichigo. Dia duduk di samping jendela untuk menghabiskan kopinya. Saat itu dia membiarkan kedua orang itu mengobrol.

"Kenapa pasien tadi banyak mengeluh ya? Apalagi tadi banyak sekali orang yang datang. Wah, kau harus tahu, tadi siang ruang resepsionis jadi penuh! Aku sampai pusing memikirkannya."

"Aku juga kebingungan saat menerima berkas. Suster yang memberiku berkas itu juga pasti kebingungan karena itu bukan berkasku sama sekali! Huh, aku harus merelakan jatah makan siangku diambil pasien."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kita belum makan. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran yang di seberang itu?"

"Aku tidak bawa banyak uang."

"Tenang saja, aku bisa bayar untukmu hari ini. Daripada kau pulang ke rumah tanpa makan apapun hahaha!"

Ichigo menenggak habis kopinya lalu membuang cup-nya di tempat sampah yang tak jauh dari situ. Mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu, dia jadi ingat dengan perutnya sendiri. Maka dia segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan mampu membuat kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah Ichigo.

"Pergi, sensei?"

"Ya, aku mau pulang. Aku juga harus makan."

Salah seorang dari mereka mendesah. "Sensei enak sekali ya? Pulang ke rumah, ada istri. Pasti disuguhkan makanan enak."

"Iya betul. Kehidupan anda sungguh lengkap dengan istri anda. Kalau aku, pulang ke rumah tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sepi."

"Aku juga begitu," ucap Ichigo tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua terkejut mendengar jawaban Ichigo.

"Apa maksud sensei?" Namun mereka harus menelan rasa penasaran mereka karena seseorang membuka pintu dari luar. Pria berkacamata itu juga mendapat salam dari kedua orang pegawai itu namun tidak dari Ichigo. Mereka berdua malah sempat bertatapan sinis. Lalu kegiatan itu berakhir saat pria berkacamata itu berjalan ke arah mesin kopi otomatis.

"Kalau begitu, aku duluan." Ichigo berjalan ke arah pintu dan dalam sekejap dirinya sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu lagi.

Jawaban kedua orang itu bertumbuk antara 'hati-hati di jalan, sensei' dan 'iya, sampai jumpa'. Pria berkacamata itu berdiri sambil memegangi cup-nya seraya mendengarkan obrolan kedua orang itu.

"Eh, Kurosaki-sensei sudah menikah kan?"

"Iya, kalau tidak salah baru 2 tahun. Apa maksudnya sensei kesepian? Apa istrinya sibuk bekerja?"

"Atau jangan-jangan―"

"Kalian di sini bukan untuk bergosip," potong pria berkacamata itu. Tiba-tiba dia sudah berada di dekat mereka dan berhasil membuat kedua orang itu terkejut.

"I-Ishida-sensei!" sahut mereka berdua. Tanda pengenal yang tersemat di jas putih dokter itu bertuliskan 'Ishida Uryuu'. Tapi lagi-lagi mereka tak perlu melihat tanda pengenal itu karena Uryuu juga terkenal di kalangan pegawai rumah sakit sebagai dokter yang handal di meja operasi. Mereka berdua, Uryuu dan Ichigo, adalah dokter muda yang paling terkenal dan sering sekali dijadikan bahan perbincangan oleh dokter senior karena kecakapannya.

"Maafkan kami," sahut mereka berdua bersamaan. Mereka membungkuk sebagai tanda bahwa mereka benar-benar menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalian benar, akhir-akhir ini istrinya sering bekerja sehingga mau tak mau Kurosaki harus membeli makanannya sendiri. Tapi mereka harmonis seperti biasa," jelas Uryuu.

"Oh begitu. Ah aku jadi tambah iri dengan Kurosaki-sensei... Saat dia lelah, dia memiliki istri yang mendampinginya. Aku harus cepat-cepat menikah!"

"Iya, seharusnya aku ikut ajakan temanku untuk datang ke gokon saja. Katanya banyak wanita cantik yang ikut!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku juga akan ikut!"

Mereka berdua terus saja mengobrol tanpa menyadari bahwa Uryuu memasang ekspresi lega. Ya, mereka tidak sadar sudah ditipu oleh Uryuu. Kata-katanya yang sebelumnya benar-benar bohong.

_Yang terpenting, jangan sampai kabar Kurosaki sedang pisah ranjang sampai tersebar_, pikirnya.

**NNN**

"Kuchiki, ambilkan kain merah itu!"

"Baik!"

Wanita bertubuh mungil itu dengan sigap mengambil kain merah yang tergerai di gantungan. Dalam hitungan detik, dia sudah berada di samping atasannya, Soma Yoshino. Soma Yoshino menerima kain itu dengan agak kasar dan segera mengikatnya pada seorang model yang ada di depannya. Kuchiki Rukia, wanita mungil itu memerhatikan bagaimana atasannya memasang kain merah yang baru saja diberikannya, merapikan bentuknya sehingga sesuai dengan gaun yang dipakai sang model. Belum selesai memasang kain merah itu, Soma Yoshino mendelik ke arah salah satu model yang agak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Hei, kamu! Kenapa gaunmu acak-acakan begitu? Dasar model! Seenak jidat mengacak-acak gaunku! Kuchiki, betulkan gaunnya!"

"Baik!" sahut Rukia. Dia segera berjalan ke arah model yang ditunjuk Soma Yoshino dan segera merapikan gaun yang dimaksud. Senyum kecil terkembang, mendengar omelan atasannya yang tak kunjung reda.

Suasana ruang ganti model saat itu sangat ramai. Ramai oleh teriakan dan suruhan Soma Yoshino yang menggaung dalam ruangan. Fashion show akan dimulai 15 menit lagi dan masih banyak model yang harus dirapikan kembali dandanan maupun pakaian yang dipakainya. Sang designer selalu menyalahkan modelnya yang kurang berhati-hati dalam menjaga make-up dan baju rancangannya. "Akan kusuruh mereka membayar denda setelah acara ini selesai," begitulah ancaman Soma Yoshino, yang selalu diulang-ulang setiap 5 menit mengomel. Rukia, sebagai bawahannya, juga ikut pusing dalam menghadapi para model itu. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing oleh rentetan kata-kata Soma Yoshino yang cukup menusuk hati. Dia malah senang bisa mengambil pelajaran dari Soma Yoshino. Ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya jadi ia mahir dalam hal seperti ini.

Soma Yoshino berjalan-jalan, mengamati para model dengan seksama. Riasannya, tata rambutnya dan keserasiannya dengan baju desainnya. Matanya terhenti pada satu model. Dia memerhatikan dari atas sampai bawah lalu melotot sampai si model mengira mata Soma Yoshino akan keluar.

"Hei, rapikan wajahnya! Aku tidak suka melihat model seperti ini!" Rukia, yang sudah dua tahun mendengar komentar pedas atasannya, shock saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Dengan hati-hati dia menatap wajah model itu. Benar saja, ekspresi si model terlihat di situ. Kesal, malu, tidak percaya.

Seorang pria berambut bob mendatangi sang model. Dia membawa box hitam. Sambil tersenyum, dia berkata pada model itu, "Tenang saja. Akan kubuat atasanku menarik ucapannya."

Berbeda dengan bawahan yang lain, Ayasegawa Yumichika terlihat santai dengan atasannya yang suka marah-marah. Dia malah yang menenangkan mood para model setelah dikata-katai oleh Soma Yoshino. "Meskipun sudah didandani tapi model tidak akan terlihat cantik kalau mood-nya jelek," ucap Yumichika sebagai alasan mengapa dia selalu menenangkan para model. Pekerjaannya lebih sebagai penata rias ketimbang asisten designer, tetapi dia yang paling dipercaya oleh Soma Yoshino. Bahkan wanita itu sering meminta saran tentang desainnya dari Yumichika yang kepekaan estetisnya lebih tajam daripada sang designer sendiri.

Akhirnya masalah di ruangan itu sudah selesai. Para model sudah siap naik ke atas panggung. Sebelum beraksi, seperti biasa, Soma Yoshino mengatakan sesuatu yang memotivasi para model. Meskipun Soma Yoshino keras dan kasar namun dia mampu menaikkan rasa percaya diri model dengan mudah. Para model yang sempat kesal dengannya langsung berubah menyukainya. Rukia yang menonton itu semua hanya tersenyum. Dia meresapi setiap kata-kata Soma Yoshino yang penuh semangat dan berapi-api namun memiliki ciri elegan tersendiri.

"Tunjukkan pada mereka bahwa kalian pantas berada di atas panggung ini! Malam ini adalah malam kalian!" ucap Soma Yoshino sebagai penutup pidatonya. Para model langsung menuju ke belakang panggung dengan penuh percaya diri.

"Nah, mereka terlihat lebih cantik kan?" bisik Yumichika pada Rukia.

"Aa. Soma-san memang hebat."

"Maksudku riasannya. Kenapa malah si tua itu yang kau puji?" Rukia hanya tersenyum.

Fashion show berjalan lancar. Acara itu ditutup dengan adanya Soma Yoshino di atas panggung. Senyum angkuhnya menghiasi wajahnya seiring dengan tepukan tangan yang menggema di hall. Para model yang sudah tampil di atas panggung merasa sangat puas dan lega karena suksesnya acara tadi. Hingar bingar itu melupakan segala dendam yang tertanam di hati para model sebelum acara dimulai.

"Terima kasih, sensei."

"Anda memang hebat, Soma-sensei."

"Senang bekerja untuk Anda."

Dan begitulah semua pujian yang ditebarkan para model. Sementara Soma Yoshino hanya merespon, "Aku tetap akan mengomeli kalian kalau kalian masih tidak becus." Tapi toh, para model dengan entengnya menjawab iya hanya karena terbawa emosi. Mereka lupa konsekuensi dipermalukan akan mereka alami lagi.

"Wah wah, model-modelmu memujimu tuh. Bisa-bisanya kau mengancam mereka," ledek Yumichika. Rukia hanya terkekeh mendengar itu namun langsung bungkam saat melihat tatapan mengerikan Soma Yoshino. Namun bukan rentetan kata-kata pedas yang didengar Rukia, malah hanya hembusan napas lelah.

"Aku mau pulang. Aku sudah lelah sekali sampai-sampai aku merasa kerut di dahiku bertambah banyak," kata Soma Yoshino sambil mengusap dahinya seakan kerutnya benar-benar bertambah. "Kalian juga pulanglah. Kalian pasti lelah setelah mengatasi amukan badai barusan."

"Kaulah badai itu," desah Yumichika. Namun sebelum Soma Yoshino sempat mendelik, Yumichika buru-buru meralat. "Kerja bagus, Soma Yoshino-sama! Semoga fashion show selanjutnya sama suksesnya dengan yang sekarang!"

"Selamat atas suksesnya acara ini, sensei. Senang bisa membantu Anda," ujar Rukia sambil membungkuk. Soma Yoshino tersenyum. Senyum itu bukan senyum angkuh yang selalu ditunjukkannya pada orang lain. Senyum itu hangat, senyum yang selalu ingin Rukia lihat dari figur seorang ibu.

"Aku juga senang kau membantuku, Kuchiki. Sampai bertemu di pekerjaan selanjutnya." Soma Yoshino memakai jaketnya dengan sekali gerakan lalu dia mengambil tas tangannya di meja rias. Dia sudah akan keluar dari ruang rias ketika kata-kata Yumichika menghentikannya.

"Apa kau juga senang aku ikut membantumu?" Soma Yoshino menoleh dan langsung menatap sinis lelaki cantik itu.

"Kau harus datang ke kantor besok atau gajimu kupotong 40%!" ancam Soma Yoshino lalu kembali berjalan meninggalkan ruang rias. Rukia langsung tertawa, mengagetkan Yumichika yang ada di sebelahnya.

"Wah Rukia-san! Tawamu keras juga."

"Itu karena kau berani-beraninya menanyakan hal itu pada Soma-sensei. Tentu saja aku tertawa," jelas Rukia. Dia akhirnya berhenti tertawa meski tawa itu diganti oleh senyuman lebar.

"Itu karena nenek tua itu tidak pernah bersikap baik padaku bahkan saat aku masih menjadi penata rias baru. Bayangkan, dalam sehari aku sudah diomeli selama lebih dari enam kali! Menurut senpai-ku saat itu, aku berhasil memecahkan rekor pegawai-yang-sering-diomeli-di hari-pertama-kerja," kata Yumichika dengan mimik wajah yang dilebih-lebihkan. Rukia kembali terkekeh mendengar cerita seniornya itu. Di antara semua rekan kerjanya, Yumichika paling dekat dengannya. Yumichika adalah seniornya yang dapat dijadikan panutan dan temannya yang dapat diandalkan.

Mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruang rias. Di gedung itu, masih banyak para pekerja yang sedang membereskan properti panggung fashion show.

"Setidaknya kau dapat rekor."

"Kau bercanda? Oh aku harus pulang. Sebaiknya kau juga pulang, Rukia-san."

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya."

"Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu? Aneh sekali. Mau pulang bersamaku?"

"Tidak usah, senpai. Aku mau makan dulu."

"Kalau begitu hati-hati ya! Sampai jumpa," ujar Yumichika sambil melambaikan tangan. Rukia balas melambaikan tangan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Rukia tidak seperti pegawai yang lain yang sering membawa kendaraan pribadi. Dia lebih menikmati naik kendaraan umum. Itu karena dia senang memandangi indahnya kota Karakura. Karena jika ia membawa kendaraan pribadi, Rukia tidak akan sempat menikmati pemandangan karena harus berkonsentrasi di balik kemudi.

Rukia berjalan agak cepat menuju halte bus. Jam segini akan sangat lama jika dia memilih naik kereta. Makanya dia memilih bus kota yang memang sebentar lagi akan datang. Benar saja, tidak sampai lima menit Rukia menunggu, bus sudah datang. Rukia segera mengambil tempat dekat jendela dan langsung terhipnotis oleh pemandangan di luar sana. Jarak ke tempat tujuannya masih lumayan jauh sehingga Rukia memutuskan untuk melamun sambil melihat pemandangan malam.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, bus sudah berhenti di halte tujuan Rukia. Rukia segera beranjak dari kursinya dan turun dari bus. Matanya meneliti jalanan yang masih ramai oleh terangnya lampu jalan dan beberapa orang yang masih lalu lalang. Pantas saja karena Rukia berada di pusat kota sehingga masih ada detak kesibukan meskipun sudah selarut ini. Perut Rukia yang mulai bergerumul membuat Rukia mempercepat langkahnya. _Ah, benar juga. Aku belum makan siang... _Dia tidak tahu bahwa sakit perutnya sangat menyiksa hanya karena dia belum makan siang. Dia berjanji dalam hati, lain kali dia tidak akan menolak tawaran Yumichika untuk makan siang.

Wajah Rukia berubah cerah begitu melihat sebuah restoran di pinggiran jalan. Gadis itu menoleh-noleh, memastikan jalanan aman untuk diseberangi. Dia sedikit berlari dan langsung menerobos masuk pintu restoran itu. Suara bel terdengar begitu dia masuk, disusul dengan sambutan selamat datang dari beberapa pelayan.

"Selamat datang!" seru beberapa pelayan secara acak. Rukia hanya tersenyum, meskipun ia tidak tahu siapa saja yang menyapanya, lalu berjalan menuju salah satu meja yang kosong. Seorang pelayan mendatanginya sambil membawakan menu. Dia tersenyum ramah begitu mendapati Rukia memandanginya.

"Selamat malam, nona. Ini daftar menunya," ujar pelayan itu seraya menyerahkan daftar menu yang dipegangnya. Rukia menerimanya dan dengan cepat membaca seluruh isi menu. "Sudah memutuskan akan memesan apa?"

"Ya," ujar Rukia. "Saya pesan paket 2 ini lalu _blueberry soda_. Ah tidak, _Café Bombón_ saja. Oh, saya juga pesan _Chicken Cream Soup_ dan _Banana Split_ dengan _chocolate ice cream_." Rukia menengadah untuk mendengar pesanannya diulang kembali namun yang dilihatnya adalah tatapan tidak percaya si pelayan.

"Saya belum makan siang," dalih Rukia sambil melihat ke arah lain. Dia bisa melihat dari ujung matanya si pelayan mengangguk kaku lalu pergi sambil membawa daftar menu dan pesanannya. Dia pasti menganggap gadis ini rakus sekali padahal Rukia memang sangat lapar karena belum makan siang.

Suasana restoran itu terbilang cukup ramai oleh orang-orang yang baru selesai kerja. Banyak pria-pria yang berkumpul dan tertawa terbahak-bahak di kursi pojokan tapi ada juga yang makan sendirian maupun hanya sekedar menikmati secangkir kopi. Suara dari dapur bahkan sayup-sayup terdengar namun hal itu membuat restoran ini tidak terkesan mati. Restoran itu terasa hangat oleh sahut-sahutan orang yang mengobrol dan seruan pelayan-pelayan yang menyapa pelanggannya.

Sembari menunggu pesanannya, Rukia memain-mainkan botol garam di depannya. Dia tidak berani memainkan botol merica karena dulu sekali, botol merica yang dia manfaatkan untuk mengatasi rasa bosannya terjatuh dan membuatnya bersin-bersin cukup lama. Gadis itu memperhatikan botol garam, tanpa menyadari ada seorang pria jangkung yang berdiri tak jauh darinya sedang memperhatikannya.

"Hoh, rupanya kau."

Rukia sayup-sayup mendengar kalimat itu dan menoleh untuk mengetahui sang sumber suara. Begitu matanya menangkap sosok jangkung berkepala orange, wajahnya yang cerah berubah menjadi masam. Bahkan mulai menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. Sayang sekali mereka harus bertemu di saat yang tidak tepat, setidaknya menurut Rukia.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued **_(harusnya #plak)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_aduh no comment deh di fic yang ini. udah judulnya ga jelas begitu, eeeeh malah belum jelas gini ceritanya -_- sebenernya hikari udah lama kepikiran mau buat fic kayak gini, menceritakan Ichigo dan Rukia yang sudah menikah. Karena menurut hikari, mereka lebih cocok menjadi pasangan suami-istri daripada pasangan kekasih (apa itu keinginan pribadi hikari ya? hmmmmm...)_

_masih ingat Soma Yoshino kan? Dia ada di filler 'Bount Invasion' dan di fic ini dia hadir sebagai bos Rukia yang sangat tegas! apakah OOC? kayaknya iya deh ._. semua tokoh di sini berpenampilan sama seperti saat di Bleach season 2. KECUALI YUMICHIKA! ga tau kenapa agak susah ngebayangin Yumichika dengan gaya rambutnya yang baru. soalnya Yumichika jadi...lebih cantik. sebagai seorang perempuan, hikari merasa gagal..._

_oh ya, di sini interaksi Rukia dan Ichigo masih belum diketahui. apakah mereka adalah pasutri yang lovey-dovey atau pasangan S dan M =.=a kayaknya saya harus berhenti ngasih hint yang aneh-aneh._

_sampai jumpa di chapter ke-dua :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_makasih, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca fic ini! maaf banget karena update-nya lama karena hikari ga nulis fic ini sampe ber chapter-chapter. bener-bener baru nulis seadanya. chapter 3 aja baru mau mulai -_- yaudah, mumpung chapter 2 udah ada, silakan dibaca. semoga rasa bersalah hikari bisa nembus ke hati anda *udah lupain aja bagian yang itu* _**  
**

* * *

**(Hampir) Rujuk**

_an IchiRuki fic_

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Sebuah meja yang cukup besar terletak di ujung restoran. Di sana, banyak sekali pria berkemeja yang sedang tertawa-tawa. Suara gelas berdentingan dan meja yang sesekali dipukul-pukul memiliki andil besar dalam kebisingan di restoran itu. Namun memang itulah suasana restoran sehari-hari. Restoran itu biasanya dikunjungi oleh orang-orang yang beristirahat saat bekerja. Makanya suasana restoran itu sengaja terkesan hangat dan bersahabat, agar para pekerja yang sedang beristirahat di sana bisa makan dengan nikmat dan dapat bercengkrama dengan rekan kerja mereka dengan santai.

Pria-pria yang duduk di sana bukan pelanggan tetap restoran tersebut namun para pelayan restoran langsung mengenali mereka karena selalu datang beramai-ramai dan selalu mengatakan celetukan-celetukan menggelikan. Pelayan-pelayan di sana tidak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka, malah mereka sanggup membalas candaan para pria itu.

Meja di sana terlihat penuh piring kotor dan gelas-gelas yang masih berisi minuman namun tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka sudah akan pergi dari tempat itu. Sepertinya mereka masih asyik bercanda di sana.

"Hei kenapa wajahmu murung begitu, Kurosaki?" tanya salah seorang pria di sana. Yang dipanggil hanya tersenyum lemah sambil menghisap minumannya sedikit-sedikit. Reaksinya malah membuat si penanya semakin penasaran dan mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Makanan yang kau pesan tidak enak?"

"Bukan," jawab pria itu sambil mendengus pelan. "Aku hanya merasa...tidak enak badan."

"Wow, sepertinya pak dokter perlu diperiksa!" canda salah seorang dari mereka. Yang lain hanya tertawa begitu mendengar itu.

"Apakah dokter perlu mendaftar di meja resepsionis? Kalian perlu menunggu di ruang tunggu atau punya semacam perlakuan khusus?"

"Maksudmu, pelayanan lebih dari susternya?"

"Ah, maksudku bukan begitu. Tapi boleh juga. Aku juga ingin dilayani suster wanita yang seksi."

"Rumah sakit kami tidak memiliki suster berbaju seksi, asal kalian tahu," potong Uryuu. Dia meminum habis teh soda yang dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Hah, rumah sakit kalian memang membosankan. Kalian tahu, perawat-perawat di sana memakai seragam yang membosankan—seragam hijau kusam kelonggaran."

"Ah iya, aku pernah ke sana untuk _medical check-up_. Sayang sekali, padahal ada perawat yang sangat cantik di sana," seru salah satu dari mereka. Uryuu spontan mendelik mendengar itu. Namun tidak ada yang menangkap delikan pria berkacamata itu karena mereka lebih tertarik dengan pernyataan pria tadi. Hanya saja, mereka tidak memiliki kesempatan bertanya karena seorang pelayan tiba-tiba datang dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Wah wah, sepertinya tuan-tuan ini belum mau pulang. Mau pesan satu gelas cola, mungkin?"

"Hahaha, mungkin kalau kau bisa memberikan satu cola gratis, dia bakal membaik," balas salah satu pria sambil menunjuk Ichigo. Pelayan itu mengikuti arah tunjuk pria yang bicara tadi dan mendapati wajah Ichigo yang terlihat kurang bersemangat.

"Oh, ada apa, pak dokter? Makanannya tidak beracun, kan?" tanya pelayan itu dengan muka khawatir yang dibuat-buat.

"Haha, bisa juga kau," timpal Ichigo. Dia mendengus pelan sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kirinya. "Tidak, makanannya enak sampai aku ingin makan terus."

"Oh baguslah! Hari ini ada dua."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tadi ada seorang wanita yang memesan banyak sekali makanan."

"Lalu?"

"Dia sendirian, pak dokter. Dan dia _wanita_," kata pelayan itu. Dia mengambil notes di balik apronnya dan membuka tutup pulpen. "Jadi siapa yang mau memesan lagi?"

"Tidak, aku mau pulang," ujar Ichigo. Dia mengambil parka-nya yang digantungkan di sandaran kursi. Rekan-rekannya terlihat tidak senang dengan keputusan Ichigo yang pulang lebih cepat.

"Kau tidak asyik, Kurosaki. Masa kau kemari hanya untuk makan?"

"Memang itu tujuanku. Lagipula aku lelah. Pekerjaanku berbeda dengan kalian yang hanya duduk untuk menjawab telepon dan menerima berkas-berkas."

"Biarkan saja dia," kata Uryuu tanpa menatap orang yang dia maksud. "Dia sedang patah hati makanya labil begitu."

"Oh, kalau begitu ikut kami saja. Kami mau pergi ke bar. Kudengar, di sana banyak wanita cantik. Mungkin mereka bisa mengobati patah hatimu."

Uryuu langsung memberikan tatapan melarang pada Ichigo meskipun pria itu sama sekali tidak melihatnya. Tapi sepertinya Uryuu tak perlu memberikan tatapan itu karena Ichigo sama sekali tak terlihat berminat.

"Ah, aku _pass_. Aku benar-benar harus pulang," kata Ichigo sambil memakai parka-nya. "Yah sebenarnya aku ingin sekali bertemu wanita cantik dan membawanya ke rumahku. Tapi sekarang tidak bisa," lanjutnya tanpa menatap Uryuu yang melotot ke arahnya. Pria berambut orange itu sengaja mengatakan hal itu untuk membuat rekannya kesal. Hasilnya lumayan bagus.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tak mau. Semoga kau tidak menyesal." Ichigo hanya mendesah lalu mulai berjalan menjauhi meja tempat rekan-rekannya. Uryuu memutuskan untuk tidak pulang lebih awal namun dia juga tidak berniat pergi ke bar. Dia memilih langsung pulang daripada ikut dengan mereka.

Baru beberapa detik Ichigo pergi dari meja itu, Uryuu sadar kalau Ichigo tengah berhenti di salah satu meja. Dari yang dilihatnya, Ichigo tengah berbincang-bincang dengan seorang wanita. _Dasar, masih juga_, pikir Uryuu. Dia berniat akan menyindir hal ini besok saat bekerja. Namun Uryuu langsung menyadari sesuatu dan dia harus cepat-cepat menyusul Ichigo yang wajahnya mulai terlihat kesal. Tentu saja wanita itu bukan wanita biasa. Itu istri Ichigo.

**NNN**

"Hoh, rupanya kau."

Ichigo melihat wanita itu menoleh sambil tersenyum. Seketika saja, senyum itu lenyap dari wajahnya, digantikan oleh wajah yang menunjukkan ekspresi tidak suka. Sebenarnya, Ichigo sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia malah menyapa wanita itu—dengan kata-kata yang tidak bisa dibilang kata sapaan. Dia bisa saja kabur dari restoran dengan cepat tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Pasti wanita itu juga tidak akan sadar. Kalaupun sadar, toh dia pasti tidak ingin repot-repot menyapa Ichigo. Tapi melihat wanita itu sendirian di situ, duduk sambil memainkan botol garam...

_Kenapa dia juga makan di sini_, pikir Ichigo.

Wanita itu mendecak. Botol garam yang dimainkannya tidak menarik lagi untuknya. Dia melipat tangannya di dada sambil melihat ke arah lain.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" kata wanita itu ketus. Jenis pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak butuh jawaban namun pria itu memutuskan untuk menjawab—dengan nada menyindir.

"Wah, yang kutahu, orang-orang datang kemari untuk makan." Wanita itu menoleh dengan sedikit ekspresi tidak terima.

"Sekarang kau mengatakan seolah-olah aku ini bodoh."

"Kau sendirian?" Ichigo langsung mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Mengapa dia terdengar seakan dia peduli dengan wanita itu? Tapi wanita itu tetap tidak melembut. Nada bicaranya masih seketus detik sebelumnya.

"Ya dan kau, Ichigo? Kau ke sini dengan siapa? Salah satu pasienmu?" Ichigo tertawa. Dia menangkap nada menuduh dari perkataan wanita itu. Tapi ada satu perasaan aneh yang menyusup di hati Ichigo. Perasaan senang, entah karena apa.

"Terdengar seperti kau mencurigaiku. Sepertinya kau ingin sekali tahu kehidupan pribadiku."

"Oh maaf, sepertinya tebakanku salah," ujar wanita itu. "Mungkin sebenarnya kau hanya makan di sini. Setelah kau kenyang, kau akan pergi ke bar, bertemu dengan wanita di sana dan membawanya pulang ke rumah."

_Hampir benar_, jawab Ichigo dalam hati.

"Jadi jika urusanmu di sini sudah selesai, silakan pergi ke bar yang ingin kau kunjungi. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan karena melihat wajahmu hari ini."

Ichigo hanya tertawa sumbang menanggapi kata-kata wanita itu. Tawanya berhenti ketika ada seorang pelayan membawa nampan dorong dengan banyak makanan di atasnya.

"Ini pesanan anda. Paket 2, _chicken cream soup,_ _café bombón_ dan _banana split with_ _chocolate ice cream_. Selamat menikmati, nona." Lalu pelayan itu pergi. Ichigo menatap pesanan yang diantar pelayan itu cukup lama lalu matanya beralih pada wanita yang berusaha melihat ke arah lain.

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku bisa lihat kau sedang tidak berselera makan."

"Berisik! Aku sedang lapar. Lagipula, makanan di sini enak!" sanggah wanita itu sambil mulai mengambil sendok dan menelan sesendok nasi. "Dan sepertinya kau juga suka makanan di sini _karena enak sekali_."

Alis Ichigo berkedut. Sepertinya dia tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini akan berujung. Tapi pikiran Ichigo terlalu berlebihan karena wanita itu mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, ke mana cincinmu? Kau lepas karena bertemu dengan pasien cantik?" tanya wanita itu dengan gerakan mata mengarah ke jemari Ichigo. Pria itu meraba jari manisnya. Dia tidak merasakan ada tonjolan yang seharusnya berada di sana. Dia ingat dia melepasnya di rumah sakit dan lupa memakainya kembali. Ingin sekali Ichigo berkata 'kau juga tidak memakai cincin kawinmu' tapi diurungkannya setelah melihat cincin yang memiliki ukiran yang sama dengan cincin yang dimiliki Ichigo menghiasi jari manis di tangan kiri wanita itu.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Oh bagus, aku bakal punya alasan mengapa aku minta cerai."

Ichigo tertawa kaku. "Seperti aku selingkuh saja."

"Memang iya, kan?"

"Sepertinya kau ingin sekali bercerai."

"Ah, tidak akan terjadi kalau kau minta maaf duluan."

"Jadi semua ini salahku? Bagus sekali!"

"Kau baru sadar? Seharusnya aku memukul kepalamu dengan bambu dari dulu agar kau cepat sadar."

"Wah, Kurosaki-san!" Baik Ichigo dan wanita itu menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang pria berkacamata sedang mendekati mereka. Pria itu tersenyum kikuk. "Lama tidak berjumpa."

"Ishida, kita baru makan semeja tadi," ujar Ichigo bingung. Uryuu menoleh, memandangi rekan kerjanya itu dengan ekspresi merendahkan.

"Maksudku _dia_, Kurosaki. Bukan kau."

"Apa kabar, Ishida? Masih berteman dengan Ichigo? Tahan betul," cemooh Rukia—wanita itu sambil melirik Ichigo sekilas. Uryuu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Makan malam, Kurosaki-san?"

"Ah ya, aku belum makan sedari siang. Kupikir makan di sini tidak buruk juga. Tak kusangka bisa bertemu dengan Ichigo," ujar Rukia sambil tersenyum manis. Dia kembali memakan pesanannya.

"Sibuk?"

"Ya, tadi ada _fashion show_. Capek sih, tapi lumayan menyenangkan."

"Sepertinya kau menyukai pekerjaanmu."

"Ya, sama seperti kau, Ishida," jawab Rukia sambil tersenyum.

Uryuu balas tersenyum. "Syukurlah. Akhirnya kau tersenyum, Kurosaki-san."

"Ah, apa aku terlihat menyedihkan sebelum kau ke sini?"

"Terlihat...kesal."

"Hmm, tentu saja," jawab Rukia sambil melirik Ichigo dalam hitungan detik lalu kembali menatap makanannya yang tinggal setengah lagi. "Untung kau langsung datang, Ishida."

"Ya, untung saja," sambung Ichigo. Dia kesal karena merasa jadi pihak bersalah di sini. "Karena kalau tidak, bocah ini akan mengamuk dan memesan lebih banyak makanan lagi." Uryuu menoleh, menatap Ichigo dengan pandangan kesal.

"Haha, kupikir selama ini yang bocah itu kau."

"Kalau begitu, kau salah besar. Karena aku ini orang dewasa yang tidak mudah marah hanya karena masalah sepele."

"Oh ya, tentu saja. Aku mengerti orang dewasa sepertimu yang suka teriak-teriak tidak jelas kalau sedang marah."

Baru saja Ichigo membalas kata-kata Rukia ketika dia mendengar suara rekan-rekan yang makan bersamanya tadi.

"Oh Kurosaki! Merayu ya?"

Ishida dan pasangan Kurosaki itu menoleh bersamaan untuk melihat orang yang sepertinya berbicara pada Ichigo. Beberapa pria berkemeja berjalan menuju arah mereka. Mereka tersenyum penuh arti sambil melirik Rukia yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya.

"Kau sedang merayu gadis SMA ya?"

"Tidak, bukan!" jawab Ichigo. Dia menoleh ke arah Rukia yang berdiri sambil tersenyum pada kawan-kawan Ichigo.

"Perkenalkan," ujar Rukia sambil membungkuk. "Kuchiki Rukia, calon mantan istri Kurosaki Ichigo."

Para pria itu membelalak mendengar salam perkenalan dari Rukia. Sementara sang suami hanya bisa melihat semua itu sambil mendesah pasrah.

"Oh ya, aku tahu," ujar salah satu pria. "Kurosaki Rukia, kan? Kau istri Kurosaki."

"Ya, benar."

"Jadi maksudnya, kalian mau bercerai?"

"Tidak, tidak. Selera humornya memang buruk," sambung Ichigo. "Ah sudahlah! Kalian mau pergi kan?"

"Ah benar juga. Kau benar-benar tidak mau ikut ke—ups! Maaf, aku lupa kau punya istri yang cantik." Rukia hanya tersenyum simpul sementara Ichigo melotot, seolah mengancam rekan-rekannya. Akhirnya rekan-rekan Ichigo mengucapkan selamat tinggal lalu keluar dari restoran.

"Kurosaki, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Uryuu ketika dia melihat Ichigo mulai berjalan ke arah di mana rekan-rekannya pergi tadi.

"Tentu saja aku mau pulang. Memangnya kau tidak lelah bekerja seharian?" balas Ichigo. Dia menatap Rukia yang masih menghabiskan makanannya dengan tenang. Lalu pria berambut orange itu berseru, "Makanmu lelet sekali sih! Jangan sok jaga _image_ di depanku!"

Rukia langsung melotot pada Ichigo. "Kalau kau mau pulang, ya pulang saja! Siapa yang mau jaim di depanmu?"

"Salahmu sendiri makan seperti itu! Aaah, sini biar aku yang makan saja!"

"Apa-apaan?! Ini makananku, Ichigo. Jangan—aaaah Ichigo, aku menyisakan itu untuk yang terakhir!"

"Berisik! Sudahlah, makan saja _banana split_-mu! Lihat, es krimnya sudah mencair," kata Ichigo sambil menunjuk piring _banana split_ dengan isyarat matanya. Rukia menggerutu tidak jelas tapi akhirnya dia memakan _banana split_ yang sudah dipesannya.

Uryuu hanya mendesah melihat kedua temannya itu. Pria berkacamata itu selalu tahu bahwa mereka berdua keras kepala dan tidak ada hari tanpa beradu mulut. Apalagi mereka sama-sama gengsi.

_Dasar Kurosaki... Bilang saja kalau dia khawatir meninggalkan istrinya terlalu malam begini._

**NNN**

Rukia kembali menguap. Sudah setengah cangkir kopi dihabiskannya tapi kantuknya belum hilang juga. Mungkin ini karena dia susah tidur kemarin malam tapi tetap harus bangun pagi.

Rukia masih ingat kejadian kemarin malam. Ichigo benar-benar menghabiskan makanannya. Sebenarnya Rukia sudah kenyang setelah memakan _chicken cream soup_. Dia hanya lapar mata saat melihat menu-menu yang disajikan Ternyata perutnya tidak dapat lagi menerima makanan dalam jumlah banyak. Makanya dia _agak_ bersyukur ketika Ichigo memakan _sisa_ makanannya. Saat membayar pesanannya, pria itu malah langsung kabur. Tentu saja Rukia langsung marah-marah dan Uryuu yang masih di restoran menemani Rukia sembari menghina Ichigo.

Wanita itu mengembuskan napasnya. Sejam lagi dia harus segera berangkat ke kantor Yoshino. Pekerjaannya memang tidak terlalu berat seperti saat dia sibuk dengan fashion show yang baru selesai kemarin. Tapi bukan berarti dia harus bersantai-santai. Berleha-leha atau kena amukan seorang Soma Yoshino, hanya itu pilihan yang Rukia punya.

Rukia berpikir dia akan menonton acara televisi sebentar saja kalau saja ponselnya tidka berbunyi. Rukia buru-buru mengangkat panggilan teleponnya begitu tahu yang meneleponnya adalah bosnya sendiri. _Speak of the devil..._

"Kuchiki, kau harus datang kemari! Pria sok cantik itu sepertinya belum bangun sementara aku harus mengerjakan kerjaan yang lainnya. Aku tunggu setengah jam. Terlambat atau kau kupaksa lembur!" Dan hubungan terputus tanpa menyempatkan Rukia berkata sepatah kata pun. Wanita itu menatap ponselnya agak lama, tidak percaya betapa cepat badai yang datang menghancurkan paginya.

"Ugh!" Rukia mendengus kesal dan langsung cepat-cepat ke kamar mandi. Dia mencatat dalam hati, dia akan membantu Soma Yoshino jika bosnya itu akan membantai Yumichika!

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_sebenernya hikari udah kebayang lho, masalah-masalah rumah tangga yang mau hikari liatin di fic ini. tapi nulis sampe ke masalahnya itu sulit juga ya, mana kadang suka bingung mau nulis apa. dengerin musik apa biar mood naik -_- mood saya lagi gloomy sih, sayangnya..._

_oh ya, sebenernya hikari nulis fic ini gara-gara komentar krisdayanti tentang mantan suaminya, anang di satu acara infotainment. udah lama sih, kalau ga salah waktu acara ultah anak perempuannya (aduh namanya siapa ya? lupa). hikari ketawa beneran lho pas denger komentar kd. dia itu udah pisah sama suaminya tapi berasa kayak perhatian karena dia tau sifat suaminya (itu pendapat hikari aja). dan akhirnya TRING!_

_kenapa ga buat cerita kyk gitu aja? suami istri yang misah dan terus bertengkar tapi sebenernya masih sayang satu sama lain? (lupa sama pasangan Eri dan Kogoro)_

_yah udahlah. maaf banget kalau NTAR apdetnya lama lagi. seperti yang hikari bilang, chapter 3 bener-bener mau mulai. dan makasih juga udah baca~_

_itu tombol review-nya jangan dilupain ya mbak, mas...  
_


End file.
